Sorry
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: A rough hand caught her wrist. "I never got to tell you that I was sorry."


**A/N: Came up with this after the last episode. Sort of one-sided Supermartian since I'm forbidden to write it the way I usually would (refer to my other story 'Seriously?' to see how I would probably really write them…).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

_Sorry_

She was just walking out of her room, trying to get the feel of the hideout again that she now lived in. Megan could still hardly believe the fact that she was on Earth. She had missed so much. Her memories were still a bit scattered and she was still afraid that maybe she'd miss some minor detail somewhere along the line, but none of it really bothered her because she had two memories that would last her a lifetime.

Her lips had wavered so close to Superboy's. Twice now. Twice. She had gotten so close to having her first kiss and each time with a boy that she was completely falling head over heels for. Megan couldn't believe it. She was living a dream! Everything was far too perfect to last!

The first time they had nearly kissed was after a small kitchen mishap that resulted in Superboy covered in every ingredient under the sun that hung in the beautifully blue sky. And when the green-skinned girl had an opportunity to wipe him off with a dishrag, she had taken it and gotten close enough to stare into those beautiful cobalt eyes of his and see how calm he could be, even if only for a second. She had gotten to lean in and feel his warm body so close to her own and she had only been a few more seconds from getting a kiss from the ebony-haired clone...

The second time was on the grains of sand of the Bialya Desert. The dunes had swept out in all directions around the two after Miss Martian had saved Superboy's life. Once again, she could feel the emanating heat flooding off of him and warming up her own body against the cold of the desert's encompassing night. They had been so close. So close... An interruption had broken the perfect moment beneath the silver moonlight and had destroyed the chance once again of a soft kiss touching the green girl's lips. She was eager, but now she was curious as to whether it was all happening for reasons or not.

And she found Superboy standing at the end of the hall, his burly frame hanging in the doorway as if he had been waiting for her to emerge from the dark caverns of Mount Justice's infrastructure. "Hello, Superboy," she said cheerfully, a smile immediately rising upon her face to greet her teammate.

"M'gann," he said curtly before his cerulean eyes softened from their usually stony state.

The girl brushed right past him, figuring that this was how it would be every day. She would see him and remember all those times that she wanted to kiss him and never got the chance. It would be hard, but Megan knew she could do it. She was strong. She would pull through every day and manage not to break under all the agonizing moments where she just wanted to have him return her love and-

A rough hand caught her wrist. "I never got to tell you that I was sorry."

Superboy's words had caught Megan off guard and she had to turn to look at her wrist that was caught in his tight talon-like grip. Then her deep caramel eyes had to trail up his finely toned arms and to those eyes that killed her again each time she saw them. "For what?" asked the girl, staring deeply into his azure orbs.

"For trying to kill you," he said, automatically retracting his hand from where it clasped the lower part of her forearm. His gaze was torn from hers and she could immediately sense that he was closing himself off again. "Out in the desert."

Megan took a moment to drink this in before she began to say, "You didn't know. You were scared and fighting was all you knew how to do." She pulled her wrist tightly to her chest, finding it slightly sore from his steely grip. "I'm not going to blame you, Superboy. Any of us would've done the exact same thing if we didn't know what was going on."

"But I was trying to kill you," he insisted, voice clearly angry, but the rage was directed at himself. His fists clenched and his knuckles turned as white as fresh snow. Superboy's gaze followed the floor so that he was staring down the long dark hallway that the green girl had emerged from before. He didn't want to make eye contact with her. "_Kill_, M'gann. I was ready to murder you in cold blood."

"I don't blame you." Miss Martian's voice was soft and gentle. She knew Superboy had to be handled like a young child. She had to be careful with him; he was very breakable. "Really." She gingerly reached forward and put a hand on his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't choose that moment to completely snap. "I forgive you, Superboy. It's not your fault."

He looked up to her almost hopefully only to see her pulling her hand away from him and beginning to float off. The clone's heart sank to his stomach and he felt like she was completely rejecting him. Superboy felt crushed. The one person he could connect with on an emotional level and she was already beginning to neglect him in the same way that Superman did. He wanted to go after her, but decided not to. He could stare at the static-filled television screen and punish himself through his mind.

Megan held her hand to her chest, trying to keep herself from breaking down. She had wanted to kiss him so bad, but she knew he was so fragile... Miss Martian would let the boy take his time. She knew better than to push him.

* * *

**A/N: Short and I apologize for that, but I think it turned out nicely. Review please!**

**~Sky**


End file.
